Others (SSBE)
Here is the list of other information of the characters in Super Smash Bros. Extreme!!, ''incluing moveset. Mario Ground Moves Normal Moves *'Netural Attack''' - Punches with his left, then his right, and then kicks with his right foot. (3%, 3%, 5%) *'Foward Tilt' - Does a roundhouse kick with his right leg. (8%) *'Upward Tilt' - Performs an uppercut while spinning. (7%) *'Downward Tilt' - Sweeps low to the ground with his leg. (7%) *'Dash Attack' - Slides forward and kicks with both feet. (9%) Smash Moves *'Foward Smash' - Steps back, and then forward causing a blast of fire out of his hand. Has great knockback if sweetspoted. (19% if fully charged) *'Upward Smash' - Sends opponents skyward with a headbutt. Has medium kockback. (19% if fully charged) *'Downward Smash' - Does a breakdance sweep. Has medium knockback. (20% if fully charged) Other *'Ledge Attack' - Does a sumersault and that kicks upwards, from a laying down position. (6%) *'Floor Attack' - Gets up and kicks behind him, then in front of him. (6%) Aerial Attacks *'Netural Aerial' - Performs a Sex Kick kick in the air. (7%) *'Foward Aerial' - Punches downward. (12%) *'Backward Aerial' - Spins and kicks backward. (10%) *'Upward Aerial' - Does a somersault and kicks upward. (9%) *'Downward Aerial' - Performs a "Drill Kick". (10% if fully attacked) Grabs & Throws *'Pummel' - Headbutt. (3%) *'Foward Throw' - Spins around once, then throws his opponent in front of him. Has below avarage knockback. (7%) *'Backward Throw' - Whirls around several times, then throws his opponent backwards. Has great knockback. (12%) *'Upward Throw' - Throws his opponent upwards. Has below avarage knockback. (8%) *'Downward Throw' - Slams his opponent into the ground. (7%) Taunts *'Up' - Grows big, as if gotten a Mega Mushroom, then shrinks. *'Side' - Mario takes off his cap, twirls around, and puts his hat back on. *'Down' - Mario does the animation that occurs when he dies. Idle Animations *Mario adjusts his cap. *Mario goes into a defensive pose, then moves his head from side-to-side. Entrance A pipe comes out of the ground, and Mario jumps out of it. The pipe then goes back into the ground. Victory Theme *Victory Theme Alternate Colors *Ice Mario - Blue Costume *Flying Mario - Black Costume *Wario - Yellow Costume *Luigi - Green Costume *Fire Mario - White Costume Link Ground Moves Normal Moves Smash Moves Aerial Attacks Grabs & Throws Taunts *Up - *Side - *Down - Idle Animations *Link twirls his sword. *Link looks at the screen, then looks back afterwards. Entrance Victory Theme *Victory Theme Alternate Colors Kirby Pikachu Fox McCloud Samus Aran Donkey Kong Yoshi Alternate Colors *Blue Yoshi - Blue Costume *Pink Yoshi - Pink Costume *Yellow Yoshi - Yellow Costume *Red Yoshi - Red Costume *Cyan Yoshi - Cyan Costume Pit Princess Peach Princess Zelda King Dedede Diddy Kong Captain Olimar Ness Bowser Wario Krystal Ice Climbers Zoroark Rayman Marth R.O.B. Bowser Jr. Mr. Game & Watch Ground Moves Normal Moves *'Netural Attack' - (Greenhouse) - Presses an insecticide pump rapidly. (3%, 2%) *'Foward Tilt' - (Lion) - Thrusts a chair in front of him. (9%) *'Upward Tilt' - (Flagman) - Waves a flag above him in an arc. (8%) *'Downward Tilt' - (Manhole) - Flips a manhole in front of him. (6%) *'Dash Attack' - (Helmet) - Slides with his head on the ground wearing a helmet. (11%) Smash Moves *'Foward Smash' - (Fire Attack) '- Attacks with a lit match. (25% if fully charged) *'Upward Smash - (Octopus) - His head becomes a diving helmet and bashes the enemy with his head. (25% if fully charged) *'Downward Smash' - (Vermin) - Takes out two hammers and slams them down on both sides. (19% if fully charged) Other *'Ledge Attack' - (Alarm) - Climbs up the ledge, then hits the opponent with his alarm bell. (8%) *'Floor Attack '- (Vermin) - Hits with a hammer in front of him, then behind him. (6%) Aerial Attacks *'Netural Aerial' - (Tropical Fish) - Two fish will come out of both sides of a bowl, hitting multiple times. (17%) *'Foward Aerial' - (Cement Factory) - Whips out a block forwards. (14%) *'Backward Aerial' - (Turtle Bridge) - Takes out a land turtle and attacks behind him. (12%) *'Upward Aerial' - (Spittball Sparky) - Raises a pump above him, blowing puffs of air above him twice. (16%) *'Downward Aerial' - (Donkey Kong Jr.) - Takes out a key and slams it downward. (20%) Grabs & Throws *'Pummel' - Hits opponent with his bell. (2%) *'Foward Throw' - (Crab Grab) - Hits opponent with a crab. (10%) *'Backward Throw' - (Snoopy Tennis) - Throws the opponent backwards, and hits them with a racket. (11%) *'Upward Throw' - (Ball) - Juggles opponent and throws them upwards. (8%) *'Downward Throw' - (Vermin) - Throws the player to the ground, and smashes the player with a hammer. (18%) Taunts *'Up' - Jumps once, opening his hands, in a cheery way. *'Side' - Rings his bell. *'Down' - Does a stiff, 30's dance by leaning his legs multiple times and making beeping sounds. Idle Animations *Looks behind him with an open mouth. *Opens his arms above him in a cheerful way. Entrance Arrives on stage in Game & Watch Quartams. Victory Theme *Victory Theme Alternate Colors *Blue Game & Watch - Blue Costume *Red Game & Watch - Red Costume *Yellow Game & Watch - Yellow Costume *Green Game & Watch - Green Costume *Cyan Game & Watch - Cyan Costume Toon Link Victini Takamaru Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fighters